


Drabbles

by Silvyia



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Also lots of cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, and a shit ton of other characters - Freeform, because yknow, this is Borderlands here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt like posting little stories and snippets, so they'll be posted here. You can request things, but it'll mostly be whenever I'm writing out of boredom. Also might be mostly Borderlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Shit, shit, shit, shitshitshitshitshitshitshit--

You continued cursing to yourself as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you.

How the fuck did it come to this?

It was simple, it was  _supposed_ to be a simple recon mission. Moxxi had ECHO'd you, telling you she had a mission for you to do. Honestly, you had been about two seconds away from telling her that you were busy(but definitely not in those exact words) when she offered you money, and a weapon in the end. You reluctantly agreed to it, you could use the money and the weapon was a nice bonus in the end, and Moxxi had sent you on your way. 

It was dry and hot out here, you were glad you'd decided to bring your goggles and mask out on this one.

One convenient little fact that Moxxi had 'forgotten' to mention, the fact that this area was completely covered in Skag nests. A couple of Skags turned into 40 or 50, turned into a hundred, turned into hundreds. It would have been fine by you, if only you hadn't run out of ammo a little while ago.

And then run out of grenades.

Honestly, this is probably as bad as it could get. Running through a dry, hot desert with no water or food, no ammo or grenades, a thousand or so Skags chasing you with the intent of you being their next meal.

And then it got worse.

You could hear tires beating down on the dry ground behind you. A few of the Skags howled as they were run over, and you dared a single glance. Bandits, you noticed. They were shooting their guns into the air and hollering as if it were the best day of their life.

God fucking damn it.

You ran faster, if at all possible, and made a quick dash to the side when the vehicle had sped up. You managed to roll and continue running, without missing a beat. The car squealed to a stop and made a quick U-turn, crushing more Skags in the process. You looked around, looking for a town, a camp, anything with ammo or guns or grenades, anything to help you survive this mess. And, apparently, you'd found it.

Zer0 was sitting at the edge of a hill, kicking his leg back and forth leisurely, watching you run through the scope of his sniper rifle.

_What an ass._

Your ECHO device binged, and you answered it, out of breath.

"Zer0," you began. "What the fuck are you doing up there, fucking asshole?" You growled through your teeth, just barely managing to keep your calm through this fuck up of a mission.

" _Just watching you run/It is quite entertaining/_ ," he answered. You growled.

"Zer0-"

" _Did you want my help?_ "

"Fuck yes, I WANT YOUR HELP!" You lost your cool and began shouting. You heard what could only be an amused chuckle, and he raised his gun, no longer pointing at you. 

A moment later, an explosion rang out behind you, and you ducked in time for a flaming tire to go over your head. Turning back, you could see that the explosion had not only killed the bandits, but a majority of the Skags as well. The remaining creatures decided that you obviously were not worth the trouble, and they turned back, hissing at you as they walked off. 

You sat down on the ground and sighed, trying to breath normally again.

" _Was that satisfactory?_ "

 

"Fuck off, asshole."

 

((I love Zer0.))


End file.
